Countdown Vol 1 32
, Donna Troy, Green Lantern and Jason Todd leave the Palmerverse and continue their search for Ray Palmer throughout the Multiverse. They make a pit-stop at Earth-30 where they see a Soviet version of Superman flying over Moscow. Their next stop is Earth-3 – a world dominated by a group of super-criminals known as the Crime Society. Back on New Earth, Mary Marvel follows the voice in her head, and it leads her to some ruins in Ephesus, Turkey. Sitting on top of one of the crumbling, broken pillars is Eclipso. | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_3 = Mike Marts | Editor1_4 = Mike Carlin | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Tony Bedard | Penciler1_1 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_2 = Al Barrionuevo | Inker1_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ( ) * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** *** ** *** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Eclipso | Synopsis2 = The being known as Eclipso was the original spirit of vengeance. As the essence of God evolved between the Old Testament and the New Testament, Eclipso was stripped of power and imprisoned inside of an Apokoliptian black diamond known as the Heart of Darkness. Eclipso's successor became known as the Spectre. Over the years, Eclipso's corruptive influence touched those who came in contact with the Heart of Darkness including Bruce Gordon, Alex Montez, and more recently Jean Loring. As the latest host for Eclipso's evil influence, Jean Loring has been slowly corrupting the re-empowered Mary Marvel. | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Phil Winslade | Inker2_1 = Phil Winslade | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * None Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on September 19th, 2007. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with events from the Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special. * The Crime Society of Earth-3 make a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer - Crime Society'' #1. * Scenes from "The Origin of Eclipso" include flashbacks from: ** The first fight between Eclipso and the Spectre ** Eclipso's first encounter with Bruce Gordon ** The death of the Shadow Fighters Eclipso #13 ** Alex Montez binding Eclipso JSA #58 ** The seduction of Jean Loring and the formation of the Shadowpact Day of Vengeance ** The seduction of Mary Marvel Countdown | Trivia = * The cover to this issue shows Supergirl and Stargirl trying ply their way into Black Canary's bachelorette party, but in the story it is actually Supergirl and Wonder Girl that are seen hanging around together. Stargirl does not appear in this issue at all. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}